


ang umagang kay ganda

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: Dad!Luna Is My Aesthetic AU/Kalyeserye AU [6]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, F/M, Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HENERAL HUHUHU, fem!Joven
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakaretiro lang ni Heneral Luna kahapon, ayon sa mga papeles niya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ang umagang kay ganda

**Author's Note:**

> [original post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/132137326553/ang-umagang-kay-ganda).
> 
> Also, just a note:  
> Manuel - 5 y.o. (22 in the current fic timeline)  
> Goyong (pero hindi kasi siya andito, fyi lang) - 2 y.o. (19 in current fic)  
> Rusca - 2 y.o. (19 in the current fic timeline)  
> Jose - 1(year and a few months) old (18 in the current timeline)  
> Jovea - not even a year old (17 in the current timeline)

Nagising pa rin siya ng kusa ng alas-singko y media ng umaga, handang-handang harapin ang araw bilang Punong Heneral ng Hukbong Sandatahan ng Pilipinas, ngunit sa isang tingin sa alarm clock (na naka-set ng alas-sais) ay naaalala niya ang kakatapos lang niyang tungkulin.

Kakaretiro lang ni Heneral Luna kahapon, ayon sa mga papeles niya. Kahapon, pinasa na niya ang kaniyang responsibilidad sa kaniyang matagal na kaibigan, si Jose, at alam niyang aalagaan nito ng maayos ang hukbo. Sa press conference, parang panaginip pa rin na hindi na Heneral si Luna, ngunit kinagabihan, sinalubong siya ng pamilya niya—si Isabel, si Paco, si Alejandrino, si Juan, at ng mga bata—si Manuel, si Rusca, si Jose at ang maliit nilang si Jovea—na may malalaking ngiti at maraming pagbati sa pagtatapos niya ng kaniyang serbisyo.

Tahimik ang kuwarto. Wala si Isabel sa tabi niya—malamang, nasa ospital nanaman, o inaasikaso na ang almusal ng ganitong kaaga. Ang mga bata nasa sarili nang kuwarto, kasalukuyang ginawa ring guestroom para kay Paco, at sa kuwartong hinanda nila sa paglaki ni Rusca ay ang magkapatid na Bernal. Nasa baba si Juan, at umuwi na noong nakaraang gabi si Alejandrino. Tumayo siyang dahan-dahan, at napatingin si Luna sa kaniyang unipormeng nakasabit pa rin sa sabitan, naghihintay ng pagdating ng araw na susuotin siya ng kaniyang may-ari.

Hindi ngayon, isip ni Luna. Hindi na ngayon.

Naglakad siya palabas ng kuwarto nila ni Isabel at narinig niyang may nag-uusap na sa baba, sabay ng pag-amoy ng naglulutong itlog, at ng kapeng barako. Napangiti si Luna. Nasa baba na sina Isabel at Paco, at—

“Rusca! Wag kang patakbo-takbo!” tawag ni Juan.

At syempre, si Rusca. Tumingin si Luna sa pintuan ng magkapatid na Bernal upang makita si Manuel na sumisilip palabas.

“O, hijo,” wika niya sa bata, “Ang aga mong magising ha.”

“Opo, Tito Tonio,” Sagot ni Manuel. “Gusto ko po sanang tulungan si Tita Isabel.”

“Bantayan mo muna kapatid mo,” Sagot ni Luna, “Baka kung ano nanaman gawin niyan.”

“Opo, Tito.” Tumango ang bata, at bumalik siya sa kuwarto.

Si Luna naman, dumiretso sa kuwarto ng mga anak niya, at nakita niyang tulog na tulog pa rin si Jovea sa kaniyang kuna. Napangiti siya ng bahagya, at binuhat niya ang sanggol nang maingat, at dinuyan-duyan ang bata sa kaniyang mga braso.

“Magandang umaga, anak,” wika niyang mahina, “Ang ganda-ganda ng anak ko ngayon.”

Dumilat si Jovea ng bahagya, at ngumiti ang bata.

“Da.” Sagot niya at natawa si Luna. Hinalikan niya ito sa noo, at dahan-dahang lumabas ng kuwarto.

“Oo, tama. Ako ang Daddy mo.”

“Ma?”

“Si Mommy ay nasa baba.” Wika niya, at sabay ng paglabas niya ng kuwarto ay lumabas din ng kuwarto si Manuel, hawak ang kamay ng kapatid niya. “Ahh, Manuel. Jose.”

“Magandang umaga po.” Wika ni Manuel, at sa tabi niya, si Jose, tinangkang gayahin ang kuya niya.

“Man… dang… ma… ga!” Wika ng bata, at natawa si Luna. Hinaplos niya ang ulo ni Jose, at tinango niya ang ulo niya.

“Magandang umaga sa inyong dalawa.” Sagot niya.

“Happy birthday po.” Tuloy ni Manuel, at napatigil si Luna.

“Ay, birthday ko ba?”

“Opo.” Tinango ni Manuel ang ulo niya, at tinignan niya si Jose. “Bigay mo sa kanya.” Wika niya, at binuhat niya ang kapatid niya upang maabot ni Jose ang isang card na may sulat nilang dalawa kay Luna. “Para po sa inyo, Tito.”

“Ay, salamat.” Lumaki ang ngiti ni Luna, at lumuhod siya upang mayakap ang dalawang bata. “Ang babait ninyong dalawa.”

Ngumiti si Manuel, at si Jose tumalon-talon, ngunit natapilok siya at halos madapa, kung hindi siya sinalo ni Luna.

“Nakupo. Ingat, hijo.” Wika niya. “Baka pagalitan kami ng mga magulang niyo pagbalik nila mula sa Saudi.”

Tumango ang mga ulo ng mga bata. “O sha, bumaba na kayo pareho. May almusal na siguro at baka maunahan pa kayo ni Rusca. Mag-ingat ka sa kapatid mo, Manuel!”

“Opo, Tito!”

Bumaba ang dalawang bata nang maingat, at lumaguklok si Jovea. Tinignan siya ng tatay niya, at napansin niyang parang may inaabot si Jovea sa kuwarto nila Isabel.

“O, Jovea, bakit?” tanong niya, at tinuro niya ang kuwarto nila. “May gusto ka doon?”

“Da! Da!” sagot ng sanggol, at lalo niyang pinagbutihan ang pag-aabot sa pinto.

“O sige.” Dinala ni Luna si Jovea sa kuwarto nila ni Isabel, at kumalma ang bata nang makita niya ang uniporme ni Luna. Napatigil din si Luna, at bahagya siyang nanlupaypay nang makita niya ulit ang uniporme niya. “… Jovea, hindi na heneral ang Daddy mo.”

“Da!” inabot-abot ni Jovea ang uniporme ni Luna, at nilapitan niya ito. “Boo…” hinawakan ng sanggol ang uniporme, ginugusot niya sa hawak ng kaniyang mga maliit na kamao, at tinitigan ito ng bata ng parang binigyan siya ng problemang kailangan niyang sagutin.

“Jovea?”

“Boo!” hinila ng bata ang uniporme niya, at nalaglag ang kaniyang sombrero. Nahulog ito sa ulo ni Jovea, at natakot si Luna para sa kaniyang anak.

“Jovea!” inakyat niya ang sombrero, at nakita niyang tuwang-tuwa ang bata. “… Anak?”

Tumawa ang bata, ngiting laking-laki, at pumapalakpak-palakpak nang walang tunog. Doon, napangiti si Luna, at inayos niya ang kaniyang sombrero sa maliit na ulo ni Jovea. “O, anak. Heneral ka na!” tawa niya, at pumalakpak ulit si Jovea.

“Hen! Hen!”

Hinalikan siya ni Luna sa kaniyang mga matabang pisngi, at niyakap niya.

“Ah, anak.” Nagbuntung-hininga siya, “Talagang mangungulila ako sa pagiging Heneral.”

“Hen?”

“Iyon ang naging landas ng buhay ko, Jovea.” Wika niya, at lumayo siya upang tignan ang kaniyang anak na babae. “Isa siyang landas na sinumpaan kong hindi ko lalayuan, kahit hindi na ako ang nasa puwesto.”

“Da…”

Nginitian niya si Jovea. “Alam mo kung bakit? Nang dahil sa mga minamahal kong katulad mo. At ng nanay mo. At si Rusca, at mga Tito’t Kuya mo.”

Alam niyang hindi siya naiintindihan ni Jovea, ngunit sa pagngiti ng bata, gusto niyang maniwala na napangiti si Jovea nang dahil sa sinabi niya.

“Mahal na mahal kita, anak. Kayong lahat ng pamilya ko. Ngayong nakapagbitiw na ako, mas marami na akong oras para sa inyo.”

Hinalikan niya ang noo ni Jovea, at tumawa ang bata.

“O sha. Baba na tayo, at baka hanapin ka pa ng nanay mo.”

Kay saya ng unang araw nang walang tungkulin, at sa unang pagkakataon mula noong naging Heneral si Luna, ay nakapagpahinga siya ng maayos.

Kay ganda ng regalo niya ngayong taon.


End file.
